I'll Cover You
by PissyNovelist
Summary: "You will wake up soon." Rem spoke softly to Misa. She had hoped displaying the evidence in her sleep would make it easier to swallow. That was just a hope, of course. But when Misa awakes with a new outlook on her life, and the lives of others, no one could have expected the outcome. Smart!MisaxL pairing


**A few years ago, I wrote 'I Could Actually Fall for You', which was a Smart!Misa story. After my yearly Death Note binge, I decided to write this. Don't know how I feel about it, don't know where it's going. We'll see. All I know is that there is Smart!Misa ahead.**

The land was broken, each section a sovereign nation between the Gods of Death. Here, it reeked of charred flesh and hair. The sky, a never ending abyss, swirled with hues of grey and black. Every so often, a winged figure would streak across, leaving the mist sliced to give a perfect window to the endless ocean of black above.

Misa Amane, however, felt safe here. Upon a hill she sat, legs crossed and shoulders relaxed.

Rem hovered in front of her, hands carved from bone reaching out to touch her. The large shinigami let her hands hover over the exposed flesh, the human gazing up at her with a small smile. She craved to touch the perky blonde all over; shoulders, arms, hands, and legs. Rem had imagined, for a few hours of every day since spotting Misa, how her skin would feel. Perhaps like satin and silk from the old world. But to touch her now would spoil her imagination. She withdrew her large hands and closed her eyes. If it was her dream, she could touch Misa all she pleased.

But this was not her dream.

It was Misa's.

"I must tell you some truths, dear Misa." Rem's blue lips moved slowly, along with her words.

"You can tell me anything! You know that." Misa laughed.

"Yes. Yes I do know this. Misa, he isn't going to live forever."

"Who? Light? Don't say that abut Light! He's Kira, he's gonna live forever." Misa, discontent with Rem's statement, crossed firm arms over her chest.

"No, Misa, not that he. The detective known as L. He will die tomorrow."

"Well duh! That I figured! He's in the way of Light's plan."

"Misa," Rem ducked her head down to gain the attention of the blonde ", you must know what will come of this. When I write L's true name in my note book, this will be over. Yagami will change."

"I know all of these things, Rem. He's gonna become the God of the brand new world, of course he'll change."Misa scratched her head, not understanding the route her friend was taking.

Rem sighed, not to let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, but exasperation.

"I want to warn you, Misa. I've let you do as your heart desires, not expecting much to come from it. But I've noticed a change within you, a quite recent change. It's become less about Kira and the ideals of Kira and more about the Yagami boy. To love is understandable. But I've seen love, dear Misa, and Light does not have the ability to feel it."

Misa said nothing. She cried instead. When Rem tried to speak, Misa stuck a hand up and cried harder.

"I desire the best for you-"

"No! You want me to be miserable! You're telling me lies!" Misa screamed, collapsing against the dead ground.

"If you will not believe my words, let me show you his." Rem waved her hand through the air, a jagged circle appearing in front of the pair.

"_Hey Light, I have a question for you." Ryuk said, a mouthful of apple muffling his words._

"_Sure." Light swivelled in his chair, a leg crossed over the other._

"_This Misa girl. Once you do, or don't, kill L… what's the plan? Marry her and make her queen?" Ryuk laughed his hearty laugh, the though clearly tickling his funny bone. Light, on the other hand, rolled his eyes, turning back around in his chair._

"_Once she kills L, I'll make sure we slowly drift apart. Maybe I'll just kill her, stop her from going crazy and telling anyone else. Yeah… probably just kill her."_

The circle disappeared and Misa was silent. A hand was clutched over her heart. She shook, ever so gently, mortified that the man she loved with every inch of herself…

"Did you make it up?" Misa whispered.

"Shinigami can do many things Misa, but we cannot create visions. I would never lie you to, dear Misa."

"What do I do? I've done so much for him. I cut my lifespan in half twice… I may not have many years left…" Rem bit her tongue. When Misa had done the eye deal with her the first time, Misa's life span had been an astounding one-hundred and eight; as a woman who did not partake in alcohol or tobacco, and ate well plus worked out, this was unsurprising to Rem. After the eye deal with Ryuk, she was bound to live until twenty-seven. She had a full eight years ahead of her. A full eight years to do the right thing, the noble thing.

Misa, unable to hear Rem's inner monologue, kept her head between her tucked knees. She hurt everywhere. Light had pried her chest cavity open and ripped her heart out. He had taken whatever light she had left within her soul.

"You must remember, Misa, that I had planned on writing the detective's name in the note book for you. For your relationship with the Yagami boy. I have noticed you respond better to the detective."

"I'm so terrified, Rem. It's starting to make sense, the pieces are clicking together. He was my entire world… it's all coming apart."

"There is no need to be afraid. I would have never told you if I thought your work would be destroyed. You will heal, you have time. You will love again, act again, walk in the daylight again."

"Ryu thinks I'm the second Kira! If I lose Light, I have no one! Everyone will believe Ryu,my life will never be the same after this!." Misa screamed, hands yanking at her hair

"Your life won't be the same, that much is correct. It is up to you to change it for the better. I will tell the detective I am the second Kira."

"He will never believe you. He's so smart, Rem. Smart and dangerous, just like Light." Her voice cracked when she spoke his name, her heart heavy with doubt.

"He'll have no choice to believe me. I'll give him no other option." Rem was persistent, as usual in matters that contained Misa.

"Everyone… Ryuzaki was right about Light, about his personality. Why didn't I listen?" Misa, rubbed her eyes, tired of tears. She heard the shinigami chuckle slowly, just for a moment, before she drew in a deep breath.

"Our hearts have the tendency to lead us. My heart is the reason why I let you stay with Yagami so long.I desired to see you happy." Rem was in her own crumbling world now. Knowing whatever the outcome of this situation, Misa could never be hers. But she offered the advice as it came. After all, seeing her Misa smile one last time would be enough for her.

Rem sat next to Misa, hoping her presence would sooth her aching heart. The blonde leaned her head over to the bony shoulder of the shinigami.

"You will wake soon." Rem spoke softly.

"Hmm." Misa sighed, give a nod, more to herself than anyone else.

"You know what you must do?" Rem knew Misa was smart, but she could never be sure. Misa had a tendency to get caught up in herself and her thoughts.

"Yeah. Thanks, Rem, for being honest with me. I never would have known…"

"I will see you at headquarters." Rem stood, her feet lifting off the ground, ready to allow Misa to leave this dream limbo.

When Misa woke up, she felt more rested than she had since meeting her… no, not her Light. Just Light.

"I've gotta keep L safe…"

**Hm. Not sure how I feel about this yet. I haven't written a story in a long time, work having drained me of all my energy (creative or otherwise)**

**xoxoPN**


End file.
